howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon Eggs
Ok sorry to be "Norbert the Negative", but this page aside from the top group and the changewing egg is absolute SPECULATION. Not good. We do not need to just make up info because we have not seen them yet. May I inquire where we have seen Timberjack eggs? So I intend to delete a LARGE portion of this page unless we can get someone who can back up this info. Having seen all the franchise up to date, I am fairly positive that no one will be able to give evidence. Once again, I don't want to be overly negative, and it is nice to see people trying, but fake info is fake info. It does not belong here.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:51, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ScauldingScauldron: Hey toothless why did you remove the Thunderdrum its shown in the Book Of Dragons :). ScauldingScauldron: The Thunderdrum egg Is real, has anyone seen the Book Of Dragons special. ScauldingScauldron: The Thunderdrum egg is transparent with an electric orb inside seen in School Of Dragons hatchery im going to have to add the Whispering Death in too. Why are the Whispering death eggs in the game like that? They don't look anything like in the series. Heather the dragon rider (talk) 19:18, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Beats me, User:Heather the dragon rider... But the eggs in the series look a little... common. Perhaps, like most of its dragons and eggs, RoB wants the eggs to look more unique. The Woolly Howl (talk) 14:09, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Book dragons We need a section on this page for the dragon eggs in the books, but I don't really know where to get the pictures. Anyone else? ~ Heather the Loner "If you need a warrior to take care of that dastardly Berserker, I'm your girl." 02:43, October 24, 2015 (UTC) I think we need a section for that, but on a different page. I'm not very sure where to get pictures of book dragon eggs. They don't play a very important role in the books. I've only seen two eggs from the dragons from the books. And its only from the ga me on the official website. If there are only a few eggs, it will be rather useless to have a section as the eggs can be added to the dragon species page. These are the two eggs These are Common Garden eggs. I have not seen other eggs. But if we find enough eggs from other dragon species, I think it would be alright to have a section. The Woolly Howl (talk) 04:18, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh, and I found this online. There are more dragon eggs here.The Woolly Howl (talk) 04:25, October 24, 2015 (UTC) I don't think we need a separate page, I mean, this one is called "Dragon Eggs" and so this page is for all of them. I saw that picture too, but it's cut off. ~ Heather the Loner "If you need a warrior to take care of that dastardly Berserker, I'm your girl." 04:34, October 24, 2015 (UTC)